


What's a grasshopper, Ma?

by beatfreaQ



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatfreaQ/pseuds/beatfreaQ
Summary: The girl moved her head to a rhythm only she could hear and moved her hands like she was drumming on something. Her feet moved constantly. She seemed to be in her own world. When the Coffee boy handed her the steaming mug she reached with her right hand for it. At this motion, Chloe could see a little tattoo on the girls arm. “A grasshopper?” She whispered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guy's, this is my very first story.   
> So please let's not be di**s about it.   
> I would also like to say that English is not my native language.   
> So if there are errors, I apologize.

What’s a Grasshopper, Ma? - By beatfreaQ

 

„Beca? Could you come over here, please? “  
A little girl with long brown hair ran over to a Woman in a pretty yellow summer dress. The Woman lifted the girl onto her legs and turned her attention to the other Woman, who sat at the other side of the desk. “Mrs. Mitchell, the last time you and Beca visited us we did some tests regarding the behavior of your daughter over the last months at school and at home. You told us that she has trouble concentrating on a task for a longer period, often behaves impulsive regarding situations with other students and her restlessness prevents her from obeying the simplest rules.” Mrs. Mitchell nodded and stopped her daughter, who was midway in the process of pulling the perforator from the Doctors desk. “Honey, behave.”  
Dr. Soller just smiled at the 6 Year old and focused back on the Mother. “Regarding of what you described us, the behavior we observed at our appointments and the results of the tests we did with your daughter over the last few weeks, confirmed our suspicion. We diagnosed her with Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Or in short, ADHD. It’s a mental disorder that can be treated with behavior therapy and medication. I understand that it’s a lot to take in right now, but I advise you strongly not to wait too long with treatment.” 

 

“ADHD.” Beca’s parents sat at the small table in the kitchen and watched their daughter build a tower with Lego she got to Christmas from her grandparents. “Yeah. That’s what Dr. Soller told us. And she also gave us a list with different psychiatrist who are specialized in children with that kind of disorder.” Sarah looked at her husband who looked devastated at his little girl. She took his hand and ducked her head to look him into the eyes “At least now we know what’s happening, John.” .Beca choose this moment to crash her half built tower against the wall behind her and ran to the windowsill next to the bookshelf in the living room. “Ma! Ma! Look! ” .Her parents looked at each other and made their way to their overexcited daughter. When they reached the living room they saw her jumping up and down in front of the window. “He jumps just like me, Ma. Look!” .Sarah furrowed her eyebrows “Who are you talking about, Munchkin?” .Beca pointed to a little grasshopper who jumped repeatedly against the window. “Oh. You found a grasshopper.” Beca stopped with jumping and looked at her mother “What’s a grasshopper, Ma?”  
“It’s an insect who can jump really high and makes music with his legs and wings, Honey.”.  
“He’s dumb. Doesn’t he see the glass, Ma? ”. “Just because he can’t see something, doesn’t mean that he’s dumb, Honey.”. She looked skeptical at her Mother “Why can’t he see? Does he not have eyes?”. “He has eyes. Even more than you and me. He’s just seeing the world different than us. He probably just want’s back to his family. Should we help him, Honey? ” Sarah stroked her daughter’s hair and smiled at her. Beca nodded eager and started to jump up and down again.  
“Alright Sweetie. I need you to stand still so you won’t scare him away, ok?” Beca nodded again and looked full of excitement to the little grasshopper. “Ok, I’m going to catch him with my hands and then you’ll open the door and we’ll let him jump into our garden. So he can go back to his family.” Beca ran exited to the door, opened it and ran outside. “Come on, Ma!” .Her parents just smiled at each other and followed her outside.  
Sarah lowered her hands to the grass and said before she opened them “Now watch careful, Sweetie.” .As soon as she opened her hands the grasshopper jumped a few feet in to the air and disappeared in to the grass. Beca just watched with big eyes and turned to her parents “I want to jump that high too!”. Sarah took her daughter into her arms and kissed her on the forehead “You will my little grasshopper. You will.”.

 

12 Years later…

 

Beca bobbed her head to the rhythm that flowed from her headphones into her ears. She sat against a tree at a little park near Barden University and watched fellow students, young couples and grandparents with their grandchildren enjoy the beautiful day in late autumn.  
She had thought the sun and fresh air would help her in completing her paper which is due at the end of the week. She should have known that the commotion around her wouldn’t help her already short attention span. Frustrated she closed her laptop and put her stuff in her backpack. “Maybe a coffee will calm my thoughts down.” she mused. 

 

“Aubrey, where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet me at the CoffeeBean 20 minutes ago!” Chloe fiddled frustrated with her coffee cup and listened intently at Aubrey’s explanation. “I know Chloe, but I need to finish that stupid paper till the end of the week and I kind of forgot the time. I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you this evening. Pizza and ice cream on me?” .Chloe let out a little huff. “Alright. We’re going to watch Harry Potter!” .At the other end Aubrey tried to suppress a moan and just told her that they would see each other later.  
As Chloe put her Phone back into her pocket she absently looked to the counter and saw a small girl with enormous headphones on her head waiting for her coffee. The girl was dressed completely in black and grey. But that wasn’t what catched her attention. The girl moved her head to a rhythm only she could hear and moved her hands like she was drumming on something. Her feet moved constantly. She seemed to be in her own world. When the Coffee boy handed her the steaming mug she reached with her right hand for it. At this motion, Chloe could see a little tattoo on the girls arm. “A grasshopper?” She whispered.  
At this moment the girl with the enormous headphones turned around and Chloe looked into dark blue eyes. The girl didn’t seem to acknowledge her und walked swiftly out of the door in the direction of the dorms of the University. Chloe gazed after her with big eyes. “Beautiful.”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I'm not the fastest writer.  
> But I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter anyway :)

“That’s not working…. That neither…” Kimmy Jin looked annoyed to the other side of the room. “Could you quit it?! You’re talking to yourself already for over two hours and it’s really annoying!” .  
Beca, who had her headphones draped over her ears didn’t hear a single word. The Asian girl just rolled her eyes, took her phone and dialed her best friend’s number. “Hey, I’m coming over. My roommate is going nuts again.” .With a huff she packed her books and with a last deathly glance to Beca she shut the door to their shared dorm.  
“Yes! Finally. Now I just need to find … mh.” Beca, who was still obvious to her surroundings starred at her Computer screen. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump.  
When she turned around she came face to face with a young Man named Jesse. “Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack.” She pushed her headphones down so that they hung around her neck and scowled at him. “Well I didn’t had another choice. You didn’t answer your phone and I did knock twice AND called your name.” He smiled at his best friend and pointed on the clock on his wrist “We’re also going to be late if you don’t get your ass up. And I don’t think that your Dad would be all too happy about that.” She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her bag. 

“Let’s go.”  


When they reached the lecture hall, Mr. Mitchell was already there. He just gave them a disapproving look and motioned for them to take a seat. “Alright, now that everyone has found their way to my course, let’s start. We’ll continue where we left of last week and at the end you’ll hand in your paper…” Beca tuned the voice of her Father out and began to scribble music notes in her notebook.

“Beca… Honey.” Mr. Mitchell nudged his daughter at the shoulder. Beca who was lost in the music looked up and realized that everyone had already left. John looked at her notebook and sighed “You didn’t hear a single word I said in the last hour, did you?” Beca looked down at her paper and back to her father with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Dad. I couldn’t concentrate.” “Please Beca, don’t give me that lame excuse. I know that you didn’t even try. You sat down and instantly began to zoom out. I know that you don’t want to be here, but this is important.” He pointed at her notebook. “I know that it’s hard for you and that you just want to make music. And I fully support you in that matter. You’re my little musical genius, but you need something to fall back to when this music plan isn’t working out. I just want the best for you honey. So I really need you to try, ok?” Beca just slumped her shoulders and stared at her notebook. “I’m really trying, Dad. But it’s so hard. I tried to write that paper and I didn’t even got through half of your assignment.” She fished the paper out of her bag and gave it to her father. Out of 20 pages she only got 5.  
Dr. Mitchell read the first two pages and looked at his daughter. “This is really good honey. But I can’t give you more time. I already extended the due date twice. And even Jesse gave me his paper on time. I’m sorry.” He looked at his daughter who sat deflated and miserable on her chair. “But I have an idea. Maybe a tutor will help you. I have the perfect student in mind. She’s really bright, patient and organized. Maybe she can help you to stay focused on your assignments. Would that be an option for you?” Beca looked unconvinced to her father. “Maybe… I don’t know. We can try.”  
“Great. I’ll ask her this afternoon. Now pack your stuff and get to your next lecture. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner, alright? Sheila is making her famous apple pie for dessert.” He gave her a kiss on the temple and walked back to his desk at the front of the hall. Beca just scrunched her face up “Daad! Don’t do that. If somebody sees that!” Mr. Mitchell just laughed and looked lovingly at his daughter.  


When Beca finally finished her last lecture for the day she met with Jesse and their friend Benji at the local coffee shop called CoffeBean. “What did you talk about with your Dad?” Jesse asked as he took a sip from his hot chocolate. “He wants me to get a tutor to help me with assignments.” She breathed and looked demotivated at her stewing coffee. Benji chimed in “That’s actually a good idea.” Beca gave him a disapproving look. “…or not?”. “Not really. I don’t even want to be here. I just want to make music. I don’t want to sit all day in a stuffed up room and listen about some authors and philosophers I never even heard of.” Jesse and Benji just looked at each other. They had this conversation over the last few months more than once a week and knew her opinion on this subject. With a shrug they tried to steer their conversation to a safer subject. “Sooo… next week is the Riff-off. You’re coming right?” He looked with excitement at Beca. “Sure. Wouldn’t miss you guys going all nerdy.” She gave them a smirk and took a sip from her coffee. 

On the next evening Beca sat with her Father and her Stepmother Sheila on their patio. After Beca started studying at Barden she moved into the dorms to relish the freedom of living without parents and their always watchful eyes. So they created a new tradition. At least once a week she would come over. Sheila would cook an amazing dinner and dessert and then they would sit and talk while playing cards or watching a movie. The latter being a really rare event. Beca’s dislike of movies still prominent as ever. Which really annoyed Jesse to no end.  
“Honey, are you alright?” Sheila glanced at her Stepdaughter who seemed to be on edge all evening. “I know that sitting still is not your forte, but it seems like something is bothering you.” Beca looked at the cards in her hands and sighed. Sheila was right. Something was bordering her, but she didn’t know what it was. All day she had this feeling of restlessness and it was driving her insane. Her concentration span was even shorter than normally and her thoughts were running wild in her head.  
She sighed again, flung her cards onto the table and began to pull at her hair. Which she only did when she was stressed. “I don’t know. I didn’t feel so good this morning and it’s not getting any better. I feel like my head is going to explode.” She sighed again. “Did you take your pills?” Her Dad chimed in. “I…I think so. I don’t really remember. I overslept this morning and then Jesse needed some help with his project. And Prof. Collins was his usual charming self and forgot the time. He kept ranting about some guy at the supermarket he met last week. And then you picked me up, Dad.” Sheila looked at her. “We still have some for emergencies. I’ll get you some.”. Beca nodded, closed her eyes and tried to relax her body. “Did you thought about my offer? For getting you a tutor? Because I already asked her and she would be glad to help you.” Beca opened her eyes and looked at her Father. “Did you tell her about… You know. My problem?”  
“No. I just told her that you’re not the best at organizing yourself. Which is not really a lie.” Beca scoffed and smiled. “Alright. I will try.”. At this moment Sheila came back with a glass of Water in one and Beca’s pills in the other hand. “That’s all I’m asking for. I’ll give you her phone number. Now take your medication and I’ll drive you back to your dorm.”.

A few hours later Beca laid in her bed, staring at her phone and rereading her already typed message to her new tutor. 

Hi, it’s Beca.  
My Dad talked you into tutoring me.  
Just wanted to ask when you wanted to meet for that tutoring.  
Feel free to text me back at any time.  
So yeah… see you. Beca

After reading it for the third time she shook her head and pressed the send-button. With a sigh she turned her phone off, turned her back to her roommate and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright Ladies… let’s do it one more time! And this time everyone stays in Line.” Aubrey shot a disapproving glance to a young Woman on her right. “But the world wants to hear the voice of the best singer in Tasmania. I’m only doing them a favor, Colonel.” Stacie, a tall brunette Woman chimed in on the conversation “Yeah come on Aubs… let’s switch it up a little bit.” All girls began to share their thoughts and opinions at the same time. Aubrey turned around to face everyone and with one swift movement of her hand, everyone shut their mouth. “I said one more time. We need to be prepared. The regionals are only a few weeks away! So shut it and concentrate.” With one last glance to the group of girls, she turned around and said “one, two, three, four!”  


“God! What’s gotten into the Colonel. I can’t feel my legs anymore. Bambi you need to carry me home.” Fat Amy turned to a tall brunette named Emily, who looked shocked first to Fat Amy and then helpless to the other girls. Aubrey who cleared the space for the next Group turned to Fat Amy. “Suck it up, Amy.” Then she turned to everyone and said “Good work today! Get yourself some food into you and don’t forget to stay hydrated. I will see you guys this evening at 8 p.m. sharp at the pool!”. Stacie turned with a questioning look to Aubrey “But Babe… the Riff off doesn’t start before 10 o’clock.”. “I know. But I want to make sure that everyone is on time and focused.” At this she took a glance at Emily and Amy. “It was only one time and she forgot to pick me up from my appointment… like she promised me.” Emily stood wide-eyed before the older girls and motioned to Fat Amy, who still laid on the ground by the piano. “Don’t cry like a Baby, Legacy. My Tasmanian skills where needed elsewhere. And that short walk didn’t hurt you anyway.” “I HAD TO WALK 6 MILES, AMY!”  


With a groan, Stacie let herself fall on the couch in Aubrey’s and Chloe’s Apartment. Dramatically she swung her right arm over her eyes “Babe, you really where in a mood today.”. The blonde Woman just smiled and said “Didn’t you just told me yesterday that your stamina is unbreakable?” At this Stacie shot up and looked at her girlfriend. “Is that a challenge?”. With a smirk on her lips, Aubrey turned around and walked to the bathroom. “Maybe.” Stacie shot up and ran to the bathroom.  
Chloe, who still stood in the doorway just let her bag fall to the ground and groaned “Really guys?! I need a shower!”. 

“So what’s this “Riff off” about?” Beca turned to Jesse, who walked beside her to the old pool where the said Battle between the A Capella groups of Barden University would take place. “It’s a Barden tradition where all groups will battle against each other in a fight about death and glory and honor.” The small woman quipped an eyebrow. “And let me guess… the winner gets the young and defenseless princes and rides with her on a horse into the sunset.”  
“Now you made it look like we’re all just a bunch of horny guys.” She turned her face to him “Well… aren’t you?” With a smirk she turned away from him and walked into the pool ground. Jesse who stopped walking, hurried after her. “YOU ARE HORRIBLE!”  


She leaned at a wall near the pool and glanced at her phone. Suddenly someone shouted “WELCOME TO THE RIFF OFF!”. The people around her began to clap and cheer. Some Guy beside her spilled his drink over his own shoes. Beca just shook her head.  
From where she stood, she couldn’t see much but big crowds where a big no for her. So she lingered in the background and listened with half a ear. A capella wasn’t really her thing. She loved music, even classic but she couldn’t see why someone would join voluntary an A Capella club.  
After the first round and something about medical marihuana, Beca got bored. Sure they all could obviously sing, but she didn’t get the point of all this commotion. So she took her beloved headphones, who always hung around her neck and listened to some mashups she recently created. 

After a while she noticed some old worn out chucks before her and looked up. Jesse stood before her with Benji and some girl behind him. His smile faltered slightly after he noticed her headphones and bored look. “You didn’t enjoy it.” He stated. Beca hastily put her headphones back around her neck and stuffed her phone in her back pocket. “No! It was really great! You guys sound really great together.” She looked from Jesse to Benji and back to Jesse who didn’t look convinced. “Yeah alright…. I only heard the first round and then I got bored. But you know that this a capella stuff isn’t for me. But you guys sounded really great! I’m not lying!”. With a sigh he nodded and motioned to a stand full of plastic cups. “I’ll get me something to drink. You want some too?” Beca just shook her head. “Hey Beca, I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Emily. She is a member of the Barden Bellas.” She turned to Benji and his girlfriend who had her long arm stretched out in front of her. “Nice to meet you Beca.”. Beca looked her up and shook her hand “You too.”. After the handshake the trio stood awkwardly beside the pool. “Sooo... are you going to stay and dance with us for a little while? We can go to my friends over there. They’re really great to party with.” Beca looked in the direction which Emily was motioning. At this moment some blonde bulky girl shouted “LET’S DRINK UP, PITCHES!” and raised her Cup into the air. “Mhh no thanks. I’m not really one for parties. But you guys go and have fun. I need to get home and into bed anyway. Tomorrow is the first meeting with my tutor and my Dad described her as someone who wouldn’t really like it when I fell asleep on her. So you guys go and have fun. Good night”  
With that said she turned around, put her headphones back on and walked back to her dorm.  
Emily watched her go and turned with a sad look to Benji “She doesn’t like me!”. He took her hand and smiled at her “No, no. That’s just Beca. She really doesn’t like big crowds and attention. She loves the quiet. Don’t worry, alright?” With a reassuring smile he motioned to Jesse who still stood at the stand where alcohol was being poured to the thirsty crowd. “You want something to drink?”. With a nod and a smile they turned to the dancing and drinking mass to celebrate the win of the trebles and have some seriously needed fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
